The Lesser Point of View
by Xyr
Summary: Little ten year old Artemis Fowl is confronted with himself, yanked out of his own time, and then has his memories stolen. But before, while he still has his memories intact and he's waiting to go back, what does he think? Implied A/H SPOILERS! Oneshot.


**AN: **Hello! This is my first AF fanfic; though I plan on starting another very soon, to e a chaptered one and what I hope will be decent. I've read the books so many times, and I can't wait for more, but I feel bad for the little Arty in the sixth book. So this is pretty much a fic about the last thirty minutes or so before his mind gets wiped, and he may be a little OOC, but so would I after battling supernatural creatures and meeting myself. Anywho, implied A/H in here, but not too much. More about Arty than anything. On with it than!

* * *

**The Lesser Point of View**

Artemis Fowl the Second sat in a dark mahogany leather chair in what was a familiar, though dissimilar, version of his room. He took in everything like a sponge, absorbing tiny details here and there of things that had changed over time. The notion was rather shaking; here he was in his own room, only to know that it wasn't really his room. It was only to be his room in the future, if he chose to follow this path in time.

The ideas of what his older self had done were both incredible and disturbing, because now the ten year old had seen memories through the time stream of how he'd changed. It was incredible because it defied the laws of everything the small boy had ever known, despite his vast knowledge surpassing most adults of the world. But at the same time he found it disturbing because he knew how much he'd risked in his life now, and that information pushed on the child's emotion-deprived brain harder than any problem he'd ever been dealt.

Sighing Artemis the Small tapped his foot impatiently against the floor, impatience growing within him steadily. He was eager to go back to his own time and establish contact with the people, to get his mother and father back. Hope rose inside Artemis like it never had before; he had his proof now, he could get his family back. Now all he wanted to know was where that blasted imp-thing was, and then he could go back to his life and figure out what to do from there.

Sighing and leaning back stiffly in the chair he intertwined his hands and closed his eyes slowly to help deal with the impatience festering at his mind like an open wound. Artemis began to reflect on what lay ahead of him in his future, the People, his family, and even making… friends. Albeit strange ones.

The People had already fascinated him, though he would never had thought of their existence before a few hours/years ago. They had technology he could only dream of and things he'd never imagined, but that wasn't surprising due to the limits of his imagination at ten.

Artemis frowned again, growing more irritable, that overly cheery raisin still hadn't appeared. He cursed the thing mentally for being so impolite toward him, and then realized with something of a shock that that _thing_ was his friend. Sort of.

He muttered under his breath and shifted position again, disgusted once more that he was being kept locked up in his own house. It was all very disgruntling to him. And then he sank back into his thoughts, trying to sort through and make sense of the memories he'd seen. That wretched pixie who had a voice like knives on a chalkboard floated up amongst the others and he gave a shuddered involuntarily, cursing hid choice in enemies.

He also had a few spare memories about that one elf, Holly. She was an odd person in the ten year old mind, for all the older Artemis' memories were awash with emotion, and admittedly hers her as well. It was hard for the cold and nonhormonal Artemis to place her. He had a jumble of feelings tied to the memory of her that he just couldn't place and even some that were somewhat more disturbing than the idea of a paradox. Such as one such memory of the two of them being married in undergarments. That was one image he found no logical explanation for, despite many foreign feelings to back it up. He also realized that his first kiss in this time had been with the elf, making him feel no less put off.

He stamped his foot in deep irritation as he knew several more minutes had gone by and that damned thing still hadn't shown up, and he was busy cursing under his breath as a figure came in. The mountain he knew as Butler, though shrunken from eight years ago, had appeared in the doorway leading into the bedroom and was looking at the boy with a peculiar smile and glint in his eyes.

"Ah, Hello young Master, my apologies for the wait, they're downstairs at the moment. Can I get you anything in the meantime?" Butler asked, remembering the irritation the boy used to have.

He younger Artemis shook his head and Butler looked him over appraisingly once more, as if rewatching a fond movie. He gave the youth a curt nod and was on his way out, when Artemis spoke up, "Is it all for the better Butler?"

The bodyguard smiled at the boy and saw the vulnerability in his face, and the shame at having to ask another such a childish question. Butler sighed, trying to formulate a decent response, "There have been its difficulties for those around you, but yes, it's all for the better in the end."

The boy stared off, pondering the depth of this answer, and Butler left with as much stealth as when he came. On his way down the stairs, he noticed No1 marching up toward him and stopped him momentarily.

"If you must mind-wipe him," said Butler, still as uninformed on No1 in the status of not giving the younger Artemis a wipe, "At least let him keep his hope. It may be what helps his drive in the end."

No1 nodded eagerly, wanting to help his younger friend in any way, "I'll do my best."

And so they traded routes and No1 walked into Artemis' room and was greeted by a heartfelt, "Finally!"

Not really understanding or caring about that said response, No1 pointed at the bed, "I need you to strip and lie down, it'll make this a lot easier."

Artemis the Small did as he was bade for once and climbed into the bed mostly nude, and he felt an immense pressure build up in his skull against where the demon warlock had laid his palm. He felt as though he were being dragged into unconsciousness, and he felt little bits of information start to fade as he did. But underneath it all, some part of his soul was subdued because it knew that now he had a chance, guilt or no, as being happy, with friends, family, and maybe more. He wasn't sure. All he knew is that he'd never felt better than when he fell into that deep sleep to dream of things to come.

* * *

**FIN.**

So, what did you think? Please review, give me your opinion please, because I could be missing something huge because it's very late and I overlooked it. I mean, I'm rereading the series, but still. Let me know, and any readers are appreciated. I love them all!


End file.
